Azurill
/ |dexsinnoh=124 |dexunova= |dexcekalos=041 |evointo=Marill |gen=Generation III |species=Polka Dot Pokémon |type=Normal |type2=Fairy |imheight=0'08" |imweight=4.4 lbs. |metheight=0.2 m |metweight=2.0 kg |ability=Thick Fat Huge Power |dw=Sap Sipper |body=07 |color=Blue |male=25 |evo= }} Azurill (Japanese: ルリリ Ruriri) is a / -type Baby Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Before Generation VI, it was only -type. Biology Physiology Azurill appears like a small blue mouse with a round water balloon attached to the end of its tail. Its balloon-tail is blue and is used to bounce very high. It also has small ears and small feet. On its face there are two white circles. Evolution Azurill evolves into Marill with max Happiness. Game info Game locations |rubysapphire=Breed Marill or Azumarill holding Sea Incense |rsrarity=None |emerald=Breed Marill or Azumarill holding Sea Incense |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Breed Marill or Azumarill holding Sea Incense |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Trophy Garden, Great Marsh |dprarity=Rare |platinum=Trophy Garden |ptrarity=Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Safari Zone |hgssrarity=Uncommon |blackwhite=White Forest (White only) |bwrarity=Common |black2white2=Floccesy Ranch, Route 20 |b2w2rarity=Rare }} Side game locations |Channel=Cobalt Coast |RSPinball=Hatch from egg |Trozei=Secret Storage 7 Huge Storage 1 Endless Level 13 Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Frosty Forest (1F-3F) Howling Forest (1F-4F) |PMD2=Crevice Cave (B1F-B10F) Lower Crevice Cave (B1F-B4F) Mt. Avalanche (1F-19F)}} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=III |ruby=Azurill spins its tail as if it were a lasso, then hurls it far. The momentum of the throw sends its body flying, too. Using this unique action, one of these Pokémon managed to hurl itself a record 33 feet. |sapphire=Azurill's tail is large and bouncy. It is packed full of the nutrients this Pokémon needs to grow. Azurill can be seen bouncing and playing on its big, rubbery tail. |emerald=Its tail, which is packed with nutrition, is very bouncy like a rubber ball. On sunny days they gather at the edge of water and splash about for fun. |firered=It battles by flinging around its tail, which is bigger than its body. The tail is a flotation device in water. |leafgreen=It battles by flinging around its tail, which is bigger than its body. The tail is a flotation device in water. |diamond=A Pokémon that lives by water. It moves quickly on land by bouncing on its big tail. |pearl=Its tail is filled with nutrients necessary for growth. It plays by bouncing on its tail. |platinum=Its tail bounces like a rubber ball. It flings that tail around to fight opponents bigger than itself. |heartgold=Its tail is packed full of the nutrients it needs to grow. |soulsilver=Its tail is packed full of the nutrients it needs to grow. |black=Its tail bounces like a rubber ball. It flings that tail around to fight opponents bigger than itself. |white=Its tail bounces like a rubber ball. It flings that tail around to fight opponents bigger than itself. |black 2=It swings its large, nutrient-filled tail around to fight opponents bigger than itself. |white 2=It swings its large, nutrient-filled tail around to fight opponents bigger than itself. |x=A Pokémon that lives by water. It moves quickly on land by bouncing on its big tail. |y=It swings its large, nutrient-filled tail around to fight opponents bigger than itself.}} Learnset Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites |border= |rbysapspr=RS 298 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr=E 298 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 298 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr=DP 298 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr=Pt 298 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=Pt 298 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Azurill BW.gif |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr=Azurill XY.gif |xysprs=Azurill Shiny XY.gif |VIback=Azurill Back XY.gif |VIbacks=Azurill Back Shiny XY.gif}} Anime *Misty's Azurill *Juan's Azurill *Mr. Backlot's Azurill *Normajean's Azurill Trivia *It is one of the only two baby Pokémon in the Generation III games, the other is Wynaut. *Azurill is very unique in the fact that its gender ratio is 1 male to 3 females, while its evolutions, Marill and Azumarill, have a gender ratio of 1 male to 1 female. Due to this, 1 of 3 female Azurill will change its gender to male when evolved. Etymology It is based on a small mouse combined with a ball. Azurill's name comes from the word ''azure, referring to its color, and rill. Gallery 298Azurill_AG_anime.png 298Azurill_Dream.png 298Azurill_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Time_and_Darkness.png 298Azurill_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Category:Baby Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Pokémon whose type has changed